La Belle Princesse Qui Dort
by Perdue
Summary: Aurora est une belle princesse, mais la mauvaise et moche Maleficent est très mauvaise et moche. Sauvez la jour, Prince Charmant! Ou, alors, Prince Philip... Un Sleeping Beauty parodie.


**Le Roi****:** Voilà! C'est une bébée! Et maintenant, on fête!

**Narrator****:** Les trois fées ont dansé avec fier pour la bébée.

**Fée 1****:** Cette boum est magnifique!

**Fée 2****:** C'est _fabuleuse_!

**F****ée 3****:** Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y a pas des personnes mauvaises ou moches ici.

**BUM BUM BUM**

**Maleficent****:** Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas invite?

**Le Roi****:** Parce que vous êtes mauvaise et moche.

**Maleficent****:** Mais, je suis juste venue pour donner à elle un cadeau.

**Le Roi****:** Ah, oui? Quoi?

**Maleficent****:** Si elle jamais touché un fuseau, elle mourira. Kekeke! Thunderclap! *parte's*

**Le Roi****:** Aw, zût.

**Fée 1****:** Ne t'inquiéte pas, Monsieur Roi, nous peuvons sauver la jour. Parce que, d'une certaine façon nous peuvons contrebalancer un mortel sortilege d'une sorcière qui est plus, plus puissant que nous.

**Le Roi****:** J'ai la complète confiance de vous.

**Fée 1****:** Alors, si elle touchera un fuseau, elle ne mourira pas, mais elle tombera dans un sommeil profound, jusqu'à son amour s'embrasse.

**Le Roi****:** Cool. …Le gâteau, quelqu'un?

**Narrator****:** Seize ans plustard… La belle princesse, Aurora, était dans la forêt. Elle habitait avec les trois fées, parce que son père réellement a voulu un fils. Et voilà, il y a la non voulu princesse maintenant! Et elle… danse avec les animaux.

**Aurora****:** Je~ te~ connais~…

**Le Prince****:** Arrête! Arrête! Arrête ce vacarme!

**Aurora****:** Mais… je~ te~ connais. J'ai marché avec vous, il était une fois un rêve.

**Le Prince****: **… Ça, ce ne traduit pas bien. Mais, ho ho ho, ma belle, est-ce que vous croyez au coup de foudre au premier regard, ou est-ce que je dois repasser?

**Aurora****:** Tee hee. Est-ce que vous voulez danser avec moi?

**Le Prince****:** Est-ce que c'est nécessaire que vous me demandiez? *ils dansent* Alors, la seule chose que tes yeux ne me disent pas, c'est ton nom.

**Aurora****:** On ne me permis pas de parler avec des étrangers! Mais, vous peuvez venir chez moi plustard…

**Le Prince****:** D'accord. *thumbs up*

**Aurora****:** Ben, au revoir!

**Narrator****:** Entretemps…

**Fée 1****:** Je ne sais pas, le prince est très, euh… aguichant.

**Fée 2****:** Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est trop moyen pour être aguichant.

**Fée 3****:** J'aime chaise. J'aime table. J'aime lampe.

**Fée 1****et 2****:** . . .

**Fée 1****:** Alors, le prince est aguichant.

**Fée 2****:** Non, il n'est pas.

**Fée 1****:** Oui.

**Fée 2****:** Non.

**Fée 1****:** Oui!

**Fée 2****:** Non!

**Narrator****:** Donc, les deux fees ont plaidé. Elles ne savaient pas qu'elles révélaient où elles étaient.

**Crow****:** Ka! Ka!

**Maleficent****:** Miroir, miroir sur le mur. Qui est la plus belle de tout le monde?

**Crow****:** Ka! Ka!

**Maleficent****:** Ah, c'est l'autre filme, n'est-ce pas?

**Crow****:** Ka! Ka!

**Maleficent****:** Oh là là, tu as trouvé la non voulu princesse? C'est seize ans après, mais allons-y elle tuer!

**Crow****:** Ka! Ka!

**Narrator****:** Mais, elle ne savait pas qu'Aurora allait au château le soir. Et ni savait le Prince.

**Le Prince****:** *entre* Ma belle! Vous devrez être fatiguée parce que vous avez trotté dans ma tête toute la journée!

**Maleficent****:** Uhm… Bon soir?

**Le Prince****:** Aw, zût. *est attrapé*

**Narrator****:** Entretemps, à la ranch…

**Aurora****:** Wah! Je ne veus pas être une princesse! Je manque le garçon qui j'ai rencontré dans la forêt! *la musique affreux* Ah, voilà! Une ball patibulaire de lumière verte! Je la suiverais! *suive's* Mon dieu! Un fuseau! Je le toucherai! Ahhhh!

**Les fées:** *sont arrivées* Aw, zût.

**Maleficent****:** Regarde, vous êtes en retardes! Elle est MORTE! Kekeke! Thunderclap! *parte's*

**Fées 1****et 2****:** C'est horrible! Je ne peut pas croire qu'elle est morte!

**Fée 3****:** Euh, enfants, ma formule magique?

**Fée 1****:** Ah oui! Nous avons besoin de trouver le prince! Et… toute le monde… vous dormez! À la chaumière dans la forêt, allons-y!

**Narrator****:** Mais, quand elles sont arrivées à la chaumière, le prince n'était pas là.

**Fée 2****:** Alors, son chapeau. Ben, _un _chapeau. Est-ce que le prince a un chapeau?

**Fée 1****:** UN CHAPEAU! Maleficent a attrapé le prince!

**Fée 2****:** Mais, comment est-ce que vous savez…?

**Fée 1****:** À Les Montagnes Interdites! ALONNS-Y ALONZO!

**Narrator****:** À Les Montagnes Interdites, Maleficent parlait avec le prince…

**Le Prince****:** Est-ce que ton père était un voleur? Parce qu'il a volé les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux.

**Maleficent****:** Vraiment, oui. Mon père était un voleur.

**Le Prince****:** Dommage fromage.

**Maleficent****:** Alors, tu manque la célébration.

**Le Prince****:** Je suis dans les chaînes.

**Maleficent****:** Tu l'aime.

**Narrator****:** Maleficent est partie et les fées sont entrées.

**Fée 1****:** Le prince, le prince! Nous sommes venues pour vous sauver!

**Le Prince****:** Au secours! Je dois trouver ma fille!

**Narrator****:** Donc, les fées ont sauvé le prince, et ils ont échappé les prises de Maleficent. Ou non…

**Maleficent****:** Roches!

**Fée 1****:** Bulles!

**Maleficent****:** Flèches!

**Fée 2****:** Fleurs!

**Maleficent****:** Épines!

**Fée 3****:** Aw, zût.

**Le Prince****:** Je peut le faire!

**Maleficent****: ** Zût, il peut le faire! Alors, dragon!

**Le Prince****:** Aw, zût.

**Fée 1****:** Visez juste, Prince! Ou… quelquechose comme ça.

**Le Prince****:** Yargh! Je te perce!

**Maleficent****:** Yargh! Je meurs!

**Le Prince****:** Alors, c'était plus facile que je pensais. Oh! Et maintenant les épines ont disparu.

**Fée 2****:** Bien, c'est pratique.

**Fée 1****:** Dépêchez-vous, bête Prince! Vous devrez trouver la Princesse!

**Le Prince****:** Ah, oui. *dépêche's* Ooh, ce fille est très belle, et très dormant. Je pense que je l'embrasserai. J'éspere qu'elle ne réveille pas.

**Aurora****:** Oh, tu es un Prince!

**Le Prince****:** Mais oui! *turns away* Zût, elle a réveillé.

**Narrator****:** Donc, le prince et la princesse mariaient, et ils étaient vraiment amoureux… même si ils connaissaient les uns les autres pour seulement un jour.

C'est le fin!


End file.
